Room for Rent: A Drop of the Creature
by Drax99
Summary: "Come to Equestria, meet my friends, we'll have a few laughs!" One night, six mares, a karaoke machine, and alot of alcohol. What could possibly go wrong? This is the story of the night Louis visited Equestria, and the fun that ensued. It is not a sequel, but more of a bonus outtake from the Room for Rent sitcom.
1. Lucky Mare

Drop of the Creature

_Lucky Mare_

The room smelled strongly of ponies, something I never really noticed before. Then again, I had never really spent much time around any ponies other than Pinkie. And from what I was told, Pinkie's smell was different than normal. Either way, I once again questioned how I had been talked into this.

"Come visit Equestria with me, she said'. We'll meet my friends, have a few laughs." Grumbling to myself, I made my way following my pink guide as all eyes were drawn to me. Humans were still a rare enough sight in Ponyville to cause a bit of a stir, and a few bad apples hadn't helped to endear us to the natives. Being in the company of Pinkie, however, went a long way to relax tensions. The fact that they served booze here didn't hurt either.

As we made our way to a table in the corner, I couldn't help but notice it was an earth song that was being sung. I remembered it being played to death on the radio, and slowly going from loving it, to hating it for that reason. The song was "Radioactive, and was being sung by an off-white pony with sandy brown hair. Her companion was a grey pony with blue spiked hair. The crowd seemed to like it, but the couple seemed eager to leave as it was over.

"Who are those guys singing? I know that song from earth." I asked Pinkie, as we approached her friends at the table.

"Oh they are friends of the Doctor, I believe. He brought them in to buy supplies. They seemed rather fond of the cloth I was able to sell them. The grey one seems to be a fan of Miss Scratch, over there." The white pony, Rarity I believe, pointed to the DJ behind a large machine wearing a mohawk that matched the smaller grey mare that was giving her a hug. I had heard that the Karaoke machine had been reverse engineered to run off magic, and it seemed the local unicorn DJ was running it.

"Doctor who?" I asked the obvious question.

"I think it's pronounced 'Hooves'." The local royalty, Princess Sparkle responded. It took me a moment to realize I wasn't being made fun of, and then I groaned as I saw the singers leaving with a brown pony that looked an awful lot like a popular television star back home.

"Uhh, nevermind. Hiya girls, hows the party goin?" I asked lamely as I sat at the table.

"Wait, this is supposed to be a party? Why didn't anypony tell me!" Pinkie practically leaped out of her chair, but was quickly restrained by a hovering Rainbow Dash.

"Relax, Pinkie. It was just a figure of speech. This is just some friends hanging out and having a bit of fun. Nothing so formal as a party." Dash sank back to her chair, and polished off a mug of something brown and frothy.

Each of the girls greeted me, some I had met before, others were meeting for the first time. Dash gave me a high five, or the equivalent, Rarity shook my hand rather demurely, Applejack almost took my arm off with a firm shake, and Twilight just looked at me funny as Pinkie tried to lay her head on my shoulder, before I shrugged her off. Only Fluttershy seemed to not welcome me immediately, as she smiled and hid behind her hair.

"Oh don't mind Fluttershy, she hasn't been to earth yet, so isn't used to humans. So you are just some big scary creature to her." Twilight smiled at the both of us, and then finished her glass of wine.

"But I thought she liked big scary creatures? It's ponies and dragons shes afraid of." Dash rolled her eyes at her pegasus friend. "I'm surprised she isn't all over him, trying to cuddle him and drag him home to take care of."

"That's my job!" Exclaimed Pinkie, rather loudly.

"No it's not, Pinkie. Quit being a pest." I grumbled.

"Aww... but you are supposed to be my date for tonight!" She whined pitifully.

"Just because this is a date, doesn't mean we are dating." I replied gruffly, wondering when our serve would arrive.

"Actually, sugarcube, I recon it kinda does. Iffin I do say myself." I glared a death stare at the farm pony, who had taken great pleasure at my expense over Pinkie's unrequited affections.

"Stay outta this, corn-pone." I flipped her off and got a belly laugh in return. The other girls looked mostly offended, except for Dash, who also joined in the laughter.

My rescue came in the form of a mint-green mare who was levitating a tray of drinks for our table. She almost dropped them as she saw me, but I managed to catch it and make it to the table.

"OMYGOSH! You're a human! A real live human!" She practically gushed as she invaded my personal space in a way that would have been far more alarming before living with Pinkie Pie. Instead, I just put a hand on her forehead and pushed.

"OH MY CELESTIA! Hands! He touched me with his hands! This is so amazing. I have always wanted to go to earth and see humans, but they say I would scare them. But it's just not fair, since I was the only one that believed they existed before the portal opened. And now they won't let me go because I love humans so much, but now there is one right here in my own town! Hi my name is Lyra!" She quickly grabbed my hand and began shaking it.

Calmly I turned to Pinkie Pie, making note of the horrified faces of the other girls, and drawled, "Friend of yours, Pinkie?"

"Well everypony in Ponyville is my friend, but that is just Lyra. She was always a little crazy about humans, but after they showed up, she got worse. Hi Lyra, this is my friend Louis!" Pinkie pulled my hand away and started to shake Lyra's hoof instead.

"Oh, hello Pinkie. Hello looeese! I like that name. Looeese! What does it mean?" She grinned at me with a manic gleam that made Pinkie seem sedate.

"It means 'He who takes no shit, king of the asskickers'. I deadpanned. I almost got away with it before princess know-it-all butted it.

"That's not what I read. My research on earth names says it means..." I quickly interrupted her with a death glare, and a cleared throat. "Oh, you were joking. Carry on!"

I turned back to the starstruck server, and patted her on the head. She didn't even seem to realize I was being a bit condescending when I asked, "Well Miss Lyra, why don't you do us a favor and get us some drinks. I would like a couple of beers and a shot of whatever liquor you have on hand.

"Oh, right away! And everypony else?" Each gave their orders, and she was on her way, giggling to herself about hands.

"Well, that was different." I said drolly as I turned back to my companions. I paused a moment before cracking a grin, "Aww who the hell am I kidding, I live with Pinkie. I get shit like that once a week." Everyone laughed at that, even Fluttershy, who seemed to have already amassed three shot glasses, and a couple of mugs.

"So, who is gonna go first at the mic?" Pinkie piped up, and looked around the table with a grin.

"Ugh, I hate karaoke. So many horrible singers, and never enough alcohol." I groused, getting jeers from the table.

"That may be true where you come from, but Ponyville has a long tradition of fostering the arts, and fine singers to the last mare." Rarity piped up, finishing what looked like a third glass of wine. "I believe I will go first, before you are all too besotted to appreciate my lyrical skill."

We all cheered her on as she approached the stage, and leaned over to the DJ for a song request. I saw they has set up a sort of magic-powered monitor to display the words, and we all cheered as the lights went down, and the spotlight came on.

* * *

_**Lucky Mare -Rarity**_

_She had white stallions,_

_And ladies by the score._

_All dressed in satin,_

_And waiting by the door._

_Ooooh, what a lucky mare she was._

_Ooooh, what a lucky mare she was._

_White lace and feathers,_

_They made up her bed._

_A gold covered mattress,_

_On which she was laid._

_Ooooh, what a lucky mare she was._

_Ooooh, what a lucky mare she was._

_She went to fight wars,_

_For her Princess and her kin._

_Of her honor and her glory,_

_The ponies would sing._

_Ooooh, what a lucky mare she was._

_Ooooh, what a lucky mare she was._

_An arrow had found her,_

_Her blood ran as she cried._

_No magic could save her,_

_So she laid down and she died._

_Ooooh, what a lucky mare she was_

_Ooooh, what a lucky mare she was_

* * *

As the lights came back up, the audience remained silent for a moment, enraptured in the moment of the song. That didn't last long, before the entire room erupted in applause. Blushing furiously, Rarity returned to her seat, pausing to catch a rose thrown by a random patron.

Sitting across from me, she nibbled on the rose and smirked at me with a raised eyebrow. "So was my singing too horrible for you?"

"My lady, that song made me want a drink, for entirely different reasons. I feel the sudden need for a toast!" And with perfect timing, the crazy green pony arrived at my side with a tray of drinks in tow. And thus began the first of many toasts that night.


	2. Filly Jean

A Drop of the Creature

_Filly Jean_

As the pair of mugs were placed in front of my by the smiling Lyra, I sniffed at them, before giving a puzzled look to the server.

"I dunno what beer is, but I brought you two mugs of cider. I hope that's okay?" I shrugged and took a swig, grinning at the crisp taste and dry bite. She grinned in return and levitated over a shot glass and a dusty bottle. And here is the liquor you ordered."

"Hoowee! Where in Equestria did ya git your hooves on a bottle of mah Pappy's special reserve? He only made three batches, and Ah have only two bottles left mahself!" Applejack practically leaped out of her chair to inspect the bottle, before turning to me. "Yer in fer a treat thar Louis. This here is the finest apple brandy ever made by ponykind, and it pack one hellova kick!" She turned to cock an eye at the now-blushing unicorn.

"I saved up for a whole year to buy it at auction in Canterlot. Some stuffy old guy was having an estate sale and I got my hooves on it for cheap. I don't even think he knew what was in the bottle." She grinned at me and blew some dust off the label. "I was saving it for a special occasion, but I think this qualifies!"

"Well then." I replied looking at the bottle. None of it was readable, as the translation spell they cast on me was only for speech, not written language, since I was only a temporary visitor. "I guess I can accept such a generous gift, but only one one condition."

"Anything!" the green mare responded breathily, her eyes growing large.

"I insist that you have a drink with us! Go get some more shot glasses!" I grinned as she nodded vigorously and ran off.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to encourage her? She was rejected by the immigration board for a reason, Louis. She's more than a bit obsessed with humans." Princess Party Pooper had to but in as usual. The other girls were giving mixed reactions ranging from face splitting grins from Dash and AJ, to worried frowns from Rarity. Fluttershy was just staring at the bottom of her latest drink, although her face was becoming a bit flushed.

"Hey, if you guys can put up with all the pony worship on my world, what harm can it be for me to get a little human worship? Besides, what's a few drinks among friends?" I grinned at them all.

"I dunno, the last time Big Mac had some of that thar brandy, we didn't see him for three days. He woke up outside Cherilee's house, hangin from a tree." Applejack's smile turned worried.

"Aww hell yea, now there is a pony I wanna party with." I smiled and pulled the cork on the bottle, taking a whiff. It was like someone had shoved an apple up my nose, then dunked my head in alcohol. It was heavenly. And just in time, the glasses arrived.

"Okay, everyone gets a shot, no chickening out." I poured for each of us, and passed the shots around. Lifting our glasses high I called out a toast, "To good friends, good drinks, and good music!" The last was said with a wink to Rarity, who actually blushed. The toast was repeated, and down the shots went.

And then the coughing began. Everyone except me, Applejack, and strangely enough, Fluttershy.

"Woooh nelly! That sure puts some milk in yer teats, and a fire in yer belly!" Applejack declared, getting strange looks from the rest.

I felt the fire course down my throat, numbing as it went, leaving behind a slight aftertaste of fresh pressed cider. It was the best booze I had ever tasted, and I quickly poured another shot, being joined by Applejack, and again, Fluttershy, who actually smiled at me. The rest of the mares found more interest in their softer drinks as the second round was downed.

"Damn that's some good hooch!"I finished off with a cider of my own and grinned at Applejack. Rainbow Dash was actually looking a bit green, while Rarity and Twilight glowed red with blush. Lyra... was passed out on the floor.

"Damn girl. Can't hold your liquor?" I chuckled at the softly snoring unicorn, leaning on the table next to me. "Gimme a hand here AJ, lets get her somewhere comfortable." I tried to get an arm under the inebriated mare, and lifted.

"Oh let me, I can help!" and a lavender glow surrounded Lyra as she was levitated into the air by Twilight. "I will take her back to her room and be right back."

"Well it's a good thing she lives here. If she's such a lightweight, she must spend alot of time drunk off her ass." I chuckled.

"Actually, its not unusual for Unicorns. Magic and alcohol don't mix well, and it hits some rather hard." Rarity pointed to a rather unsteady Twilight making her way away from us, as the unconscious Lyra wobbled in her telekinetic grip.

"Yep, that's why most of them just stick to their fancy wine an stuff." Applejack pointed out.

It was at this point I realized that there was something absent from the room. Namely the inane chatter of a certain hyperactive pink pony. I turned to see her making a pyramid of shot glasses, tongue sticking out of her mouth. She noticed me, and stopped, slowly putting the last glass down.

"Wha? I don usuarry drink. Hard ta run a party iffin yer drunk. But dis is niiice..." Her slurred speech set off an alarm and I looked to see half the bottle was now gone, and realised that the empty glasses were all hers.

"Dammit Pinkie, if you get sick, you better not puke on me." I groused. "That's it, you are cut off for a bit."

"Aww, yer no fun!" and with that, her head hit the table with a loud thumb, and the soft snoring began.

"Well damn. If I knew that's all it took, I woulda gotten her drunk earlier!" Laughter ran around the table at my remark, and I took another long pull on my cider.

"Alright, while we wait for Twilight, who's next?" Dash jumped in, looking around the table. "Cmon Louis, lets hear you sing!"

"Aww no! None of you are drunk enough to tolerate my singing." I waved my mug around, getting jeers from the rest. "No, really, ask Pinkie!" I looked over at the softly snoring lump of fur next to me. "Oh, nevermind."

"Aww hell, I'll take a shot at it. Ah ain't sang at a shindig since the last reunion, but Ah did win a prize fer it!" Applejack stood up, and made her way to the DJ.

"Oh my, I bet you ten bits it's going to be some country and western song." Making a face, Rarity rolled her eyes.

"Yea, she's totally gonna try to do some line dance number!" Dash laughed as the farm pony took the stage.

I kept my piece. I had spent some time hanging with her before, and found out she was a much more complicated person than most took her for. Going from a simple farm girl, to a high society debutante, and back to a hard working mare of the land, she had seen more of the world than most ponies in this low-tech society.

But even I wasn't prepared for when the lights went down. As the spotlight came up, the familiar brown stetson was gone, now replaced with a black fedora, and a sequined sock covered one of her hooves. She looked down at the stage, hiding her eyes under the brim as the audience gasped at her transformation. Then the beat started, and I found my hand forcibly planted on my face.

The other girls saw my reaction, and gasped. "What is it darling?" Rarity asked for the rest of them."

In response, I just sighed, replying, "It's Apple Jackson."

* * *

**"Filly Jean" -Apple Jackson**

She was more like a rodeo queen from the Haygas scene.

I said don't mind, but what do you mean, I am the one?

Who will trot on the floor in the square.

She said I am the one, who will trot on the floor in the square.

She told me her name was Filly Jean, as she caused a scene.

Then every head turned with eyes that dreamed of being the one,

Who will trot on the floor in the square.

Ponies always told me be careful of what you do,

And don't go around breaking young fillys' hearts.

And mother always told me be careful of who you love,

And be careful of what you do 'cause the lie becomes the truth.

Filly Jean is not my lover.

She's just a foal who claims that I am the one.

But the colt is not my son.

She says I am the one, but the colt is not my son.

For forty days and forty nights,

The law was on her side.

But who can stand when she's in demand,

Her schemes and plans.

'Cause we trot on the floor in the square.

So take my strong advice, just remember to always think twice.

(Don't think twice, don't think twice)

She told my baby we'd danced till three, then she looked at me.

Then showed a photo my baby cried, his eyes were like mine.

'Cause we trot on the floor in the square, baby.

People always told me be careful of what you do,

And don't go around breaking young fillys' hearts.

She came and stood right by me,

Just the smell of apple blooms.

This happened much too soon,

She called me to her room.

Filly Jean is not my lover,

She's just a foal who claims that I am the one.

But the colt is not my son.

Filly Jean is not my lover,

She's just a foal who claims that I am the one.

But the colt is not my son.

She says I am the one, but the colt is not my son.

She says I am the one, but the colt is not my son.

Filly Jean is not my lover.

She's just a foal who claims that I am the one,

But the colt is not my son.

She says I am the one, but the colt is not my son.

She says I am the one.

She says I am the one.

Filly Jean is not my lover.

Filly Jean is not my lover.

Filly Jean is not my lover.

Filly Jean is not my lover.

Filly Jean is not my lover.

Filly Jean is not my lover.

* * *

As Applejack stepped down from the stage amid another thunderous round of applause. Making her way to the table she pulled her stetson out of the fedora somehow, and placed the black hat on my head as she passed me.

"Ah believe you owe me ten bits thar, Rarity." She drawled as she took her seat.

"Well, I must admit, you took me by surprize, darling. And what a pleasant surprize it was." Levitating out the money, she passed it to the farmer with a smile.

"Yea, she really showed you, Rarity! Hah, country indeed!" Rainbow Dash crowed, until a cleared throat and outstretched hoof from AJ stopped her laughter. "Aww horseapples." Hoofing over her own stack of bits, she stuck her tongue out.

"What'd I miss?" A slightly disheveled Twilight came trotting up, retaking her seat.

"Well, Applejack just showed off some of her singing and dancing skills, and made these two lose a bet." I chucked, getting dirty looks from the two in question. "So how is Lyra? Get any pictures of her in compromising poses?" I grinned lecherously at the princess''s condition.

"What? No! It was..." The blush was rather incriminating to say the least, and her stammer made the others snicker and laugh. "I mean, no she was fine, I tucked her in on the couch and came back." Her shifty eyes told another story, as I grinned even wider. "Seriously though, make sure you never get caught alone in a room with her. She has this... shrine or something, to humans." She shuddered and looked away from me. "It was creepy as hell. I think I see why Bonbon left her after she was rejected by the immigration board." Clearing her throat, she blushed even harder. "She also left some of her, um, toys out in her room. Human toys."

This brought a howl from AJ and Dash as they laughed at the image, and even Rarity let out a ladylike titter. Hell, I think Fluttershy even let out a giggle as Twilight tried to regain her composure.


	3. Pony Girl

A Drop of the Creature

_Pony Girl  
_

After Twilight stopped blushing, she motioned for me to pour another round of shots, as a new server appeared with our next round of cider. Grinning at me over her glass, she levitated it in front of her.

"To Friendship! May the magic never fade!" We all cheered and repeated the toast before slamming back the shots. Various reactions went around the table, from me and Applejack's grins, to Twilight's eye-bulging grimace. Fluttershy just squeaked cutely and blushed. In fact she was looking rather red-faced despite the yellow fur.

"Okay errypony! Since I missed tha las song, Imma go next!" Slurring her words slightly, Twilight got up from the table. She downed her cider like a pro, earning some gasps from the rest of us.

"Damn, Twilight! You go girl!" Rainbow Dash cheered her on as she wobbled towards the stage.

"Okay, I believe that all bets are off on this one. What kind of songs could she possibly know?" Rarity looked nervous at the idea of her bookish friend taking the stage.

"Ah dunno, but she did sing at that wedding." Applejack piped up.

"Yes, and her singing was rather... nice." Finally a word from Fluttershy, followed by a goofy grin.

"Well now, welcome to the party Fluttershy! Glad you could join us." I snarked, with a smile to let her know I was joking. She just smiled back and blushed harder at me, but at least she didn't look away or hide. Baby steps.

The other girls chuckled, then snapped their attention to the stage as the Princess of books finished talking to the DJ, and the lights dropped again. As the spotlight came on this time, there were two figures on stage; a medium sized purple dragon, wearing a black fedora like the one on my head, and...

"Dafuq is she wearing?" I exclaimed, looking at the spectacle on stage.

"Is that?" Rarity gasped.

"It's the cheerleader outfit she used to cheer me on in the Equestria Games." Rainbow Dash deadpanned, and facehoofed, unable to look directly at her friend on stage.

"I thought we burned that thing?" Rarity looked truly horrified.

"Um, she had me make another one. Just in case. She said she was saving it for your date, Dash." Fluttershy quietly spoke up.

"What date? Princess Egghead never asked me out!" Dash looked floored.

"Oh, sorry. Maybe is was supposed to be a secret?" The shy pegasus glowed red, and tried to disappear under the table. She was spared further embarrassment as the music started, and we were all treated to the next drunken spectacle.

* * *

**"Pony Girl" -Twilight Sparkle, feat. Spike**

**Hiya Twilie.**

Hi Flash!

**Do you wanna go for a ride?**

Sure Flash!

**Jump in...**

I'm a Pony girl, in the Pony world.

Friendship is Magic, it's fantastic!

You can brush my mane, it drives me quite insane.

Transmutation, Arcane and Divination.

**Come on Twilie, let's go study!**

I'm a Pony girl, in the Pony world.

Friendship is Magic, it's fantastic!

You can brush my mane, it drives me quite insane.

Transmutation, Arcane and Divination.

I'm a smart purple girl, in a magical world,

Give me books, late at night, I'm your pony.

**You're my boss, rock'n'roll, write with feather and ink,**

**Burst of flame, then it's gone, to the Princess...**

I can read, cast my spells, send my friendship reports!

Uu-oooh-u, uu-oooh-u!

I'm a Pony girl, in the Pony world.

Friendship is Magic, it's fantastic!

You can brush my mane, it drives me quite insane.

Transmutation, Arcane and Divination.

**Come on Twilie, let's go study!**

Ah-ah-ah-yeah!

**Come on Twilie, let's go study!**

Uu-oooh-u, uu-oooh-u!

**Come on Twilie, let's go study!**

Ah-ah-ah-yeah!

**Come on Twilie, let's go study!**

Uu-oooh-u, uu-oooh-u!

Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please

I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees

**Come jump in, pony friend, let us do it again.**

**Hit the books, research hard, let's go study.**

I can read, cast my spells, send my friendship reports!

I can read, cast my spells, send my friendship reports!

**Come on Twilie, let's go study!**

Ah-ah-ah-yeah!

**Come on Twilie, let's go study!**

Uu-oooh-u, uu-oooh-u!

**Come on Twilie, let's go study!**

Ah-ah-ah-yeah!

**Come on Twilie, let's go study!**

Uu-oooh-u, uu-oooh-u!

I'm a Pony girl, in the Pony world.

Friendship is Magic, it's fantastic!

You can brush my mane, it drives me quite insane.

Transmutation, Arcane and Divination.

I'm a Pony girl, in the Pony world.

Friendship is Magic, it's fantastic!

You can brush my mane, it drives me quite insane.

Transmutation, Arcane and Divination.

**Come on Twilie, let's go study!**

Ah-ah-ah-yeah!

**Come on Twilie, let's go study!**

Uu-oooh-u, uu-oooh-u!

**Come on Twilie, let's go study!**

Ah-ah-ah-yeah!

**Come on Twilie, let's go study!**

Uu-oooh-u, uu-oooh-u!

Oh, I'm having so much fun!

**Well Twilie, we're just getting started.**

Oh, I love you Flash!

* * *

As the lights faded again, and Twilight flew over the crowd, I had to jump up and catch her to keep from crashing into the table as she drunkenly landed.

"Woah there, Pony girl! Reel in the wings, and take it easy." I helped her stumble to her seat where she plopped down and sat grinning at us.

"Well, what did you think? I looked up some songs, and modified them a bit to be more appropriate. I used Brown Note's Lyrical Theory to alter an earth pop song for ponies. I've been working on it all week in preparation for our get together." Glad she was no longer slurring her words, we all nodded and made agreeing noises.

I had to be the one to ask the obvious question, "Who is Flash?"

This got me a brilliant blush, and a stuttered response. "I-he, um... Just a pony I, ahh.. made up for the song."

"He's some guy she met in that mirror world, and has been writing poetry about." The young dragon finally made it to the table and pulled up a chair, mug in claw. "Heya, I'm Spike." His voice growled as he held out the other claw for a shake. I gave him a proper street shake, followed by a fist-bump which he returned like a pro.

"Why Spiky! Since when did your voice become so... Masculine?" Rarity practically gushed, blushing at the purple dragon.

"Since I hit puberty and started to grow again. You've been away too long, Rarity." Gruffly he answered, and quaffed his drink in one gulp, followed by a flaming belch. Twilight remained silent, covering her head with her hooves.

I looked him over, and noticed he no longer looked like the cute pet from the show I had seen a few pics of. He was about shoulder height to me, still bipedal, and all chiseled muscle. Scales like gems glistened all over, and his canines stuck out of his mouth like a crocodile when it was closed. He reminded me alot of my dad, short, muscled, and full of fire. The kind of guy that would break you in half, then buy you a drink, laughing the entire time. The long tail was in constant motion, like a cat, and I could see what looked to be growths on his back. It appeared his wings were not grown out yet, but would be soon.

Rarity indeed looked rather smitten by his new appearance, and the alcohol was showing in her flushed face. Unfortunately, Spike seemed to be impervious to her attention, and stoically turned away from her.

"So you are the human Pinkie talks about?" I could see him clearly sizing me up, but he smiled in an approving manner. "You seem cool, and if you can deal with her kind of crazy, you can't be all bad. Welcome to Ponyville."


	4. Freeballing

A Drop of the Creature

_Freeballing_

"So what's the story with you and Pinkie, anyway? And why is she passed out?" Spike waved for another round of drinks as he looked over at my "date".

"Not much of a story. I had a room to rent, and she needed a room. She became a bit overly attached, though. We have an understanding now. I have my life, she has hers, but occasionally we share." I shrugged and stroked her mane, getting a giggle from the snoozing pony. Tonight we are having a date, but just as friends. I think she drank too much though."

"Yea, sounds like she still has it bad for ya, dude." He downed another drink, then pulled out a cigar, lighting it with an emerald flame from one nostril. "Trust me, I know all about unrequited love." He cocked an eye at Rarity, who was scowling at him from across the table.

"Must you smoke those horrid things? They are most unbecoming a gentledragon!" Coughing slightly, she waved a hoof at the smoke.

"Yea, well I need to take my comforts where I can." Waving the cigar around, he grinned at the mares, getting more scowls in return. "Oh alright, fine. It was a cheap one anyway." Butting out the cigar, on the bottom of his foot, he tossed it into the air, before snapping it in his maw and swallowing.

"Eeeeww!" An unanimous cry of disgust came from the table, with the only laugh from me.

"So what's the deal, got something against ponies?" Turning the conversation back to me, he pointedly ignored the others.

"Naa, nothing against em, just don't find em attractive." I shrugged.

"Well I think it's terrible the way you lead the poor dear on. You really should feel ashamed." Rarity sniffed at me. "She mopes around as bad as Rainbow Dash did for her man."

This got some rather angry stares from Dash and Applejack, and even Twilight looked upset. Rarity was fully flushed at this point, and it seemed the alcohol had caught up to her as well.

"Wait, you finally hooked up with a human? Anyone I know?" I turned to Dash and grinned, but the smile faltered as I saw the bitter look on her face.

"I don't wanna talk about it." She muttered into her drink.

"But darling, it was such a romantic story! Love found across worlds, the brief passion, and then the tragic ending. It was like a classic play come to life!" Rarity leaned forward, getting in Dash's face.

"I SAID I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!" Dash roared, and lept into the air. All sound in the bar stopped, and all eyes turned to her. Her anger turned to remorse and she slipped back into her seat as the buzz of the crowd returned.

"It's cool, Dash. You don't gotta say anything." I patted her hoof and tried to reassure her.

"Rarity, that was totally out of line." Twilight glared at her friend.

"Yea, not cool, Rares. Not cool." Even Spike growled at the fashionista.

"Well I, um. That is... I'm sorry Rainbow Dash. I know how hard it's been." She floated a silk scarf over to the chromatic pegasus and wiped at a tear that was making it way down the cyan fur.

"It's fine. I just miss him, that's all. He was the best friend I ever had, even in the short time I knew him." Slumping, she plopped her head on the table with a sigh.

"Well Sugarcube, as least you have the memories." Applejack patted her friend on the back.

"You know what? You're right. And I remember that he never cried or bitched about what happened to him. He hung out with his friends, got drunk, and sang some stupid songs!" Pushing her way to her hooves, she stepped back and looked at her friends. "Pour me another shot, Louis." I complied, and she slammed it back like a pro. "It's my turn!"

Flying over to the DJ, she pulled an old, battered cassette tape from somewhere, and slapped it on the table. I saw her lean in and whisper to the white unicorn, and get a nod in return. The tape flowed forth in a reddish magic grip, and into the karaoke machine as Dash took the stage.

Holding the mic in one hoof, I saw her close her eyes a moment, then smile. "This is for you, Bryant."

As the music starts, I recognize an old earth song that my dad used to listen to. I've never been a big fan of Country, but some songs strike a chord no matter who you are. I found myself singing along to 'I Love This Bar', as the entire room joined in. By the end, everyone was singing the chorus, and cheering. Dash was clearly crying openly, as dark trails carved down her smiling cyan face.

She tried to step off the stage, but the crowd surged forward, and she stepped back up. Turning to the DJ, she made a motion with her hoof, and the unicorn nodded in response, still grinning beneath her oversized shades. Soon another song started playing, a bit more upbeat, as 'Red Solo Cup' was quickly picked up by the crowd and sung over drunken laughter as Dash began to dance around the stage.

When the ponies finally let her step down, she quickly retrieved the cassette, and stumbled over to our table, getting cheers from all of us. Applejack gave her a bone crushing hug, followed by one from Pinkie Pie, who had suddenly woken up in the middle of the last song.

"That was pretty damn good Dash. My old redneck dad would have loved to see that." I patted her on the wing.

"Yea, well I had some inspiration. Thanks guys." She turned red as she sat back down. I caught her tucking something under a wing and made a grab.

"Oh-ho, what you got there, Dash?" I playfully tugged on her wing.

"Hah, just a bit of something to keep me warm at night." She tinged red again, as I made a horrified face. "Not that, you perv!" She pulled back a wing to reveal a bottle of brown liquid strapped under it. The label read 'Wild Pegasus', and featured a winged pony with a lightening bolt down the center.

"Aww damn Dash, you been holding out! You had whiskey all this time?" I rolled my eyes, getting a dirty look from Applejack. "No offense, AJ, but whiskey is to my family what that apple stuff is to yours. My great-grandpappy used to make moonshine back in the day."

"None taken, pardner. Just rightfully proud of mah pappy's brew." She tipped her hat at me, with a grin.

"And a good brew it is, but I got a craving for some mountain magic." I motioned towards Dash, and was handed the bottle. With a grin, I sniffed the woody aroma of good aged whiskey, before throwing my head back and taking a double shot straight from the bottle. This got me cheers from the rest, even Fluttershy, as I coughed and sputtered. Damn this was some good stuff.

"Hoowee! Dat sum good whiskey!" I drawled, sounding like my father as I grinned at my friends. "Now it's my turn for some earth music!" I felt the fire in my veins, as I stumbled to my feet, getting cheers from my friends. I made my way over to the stage and leaned over to the DJ.

"Heya there, cutie. What can Scratch get for you tonight? I got Equestrian and Earth music. Name your tune." She lifted up her glasses and fluttered some amazing reddish eyes at me.

"Woah, those are some bitchin eyes you got." I grinned stupidly at the mare as she blushed.

"Yer not too bad lookin yourself. If your marefriends don't mind, mebbe we can hook up after my gig here."

"Ahh, thanks, but I kinda got a date, and she's the jealous type." I motioned over where Pinkie was waving frantically as she bounced up and down.

"Woah, dude. Pinkie Pie? You are a braver being than I." Dropping the glasses back, she leaned back with a grin.

I smiled back and winked, then whispered my song choice. She laughed as she pulled it up on the machine, but motioned me towards the was gonna be fun.

* * *

**Freeballing -Louis**

She's a good girl, loves heavy metal.

Loves Jebus, and 'merica too.

She's a good girl, crazy 'bout Ozzy.

Loves ponies and her boyfriend too.

It's a long day, livin' with no undies.

It's a hot day, and I've been workin' hard.

And I'm a bad boy, 'cause I don't even miss them.

I'm a bad boy, for laughing when I fart.

And I'm free, I'm freeballin'.

Yea I'm free, freeballin'.

All the goth kids, walkin' through the valley.

Act emo, and whine that life's too hard.

And all the frat boys are chugging, doin' keg stands.

All the prep girls believing all their lies.

And I'm free, I'm freeballin'.

Yea I'm free, freeballin'.

I wanna run down, the street in my boxers.

I wanna swing free, and take off my shoes.

I wanna freeball, running 'round wearing nothin'

Gonna air dry, my balls for awhile

And I'm free, I'm freeballin'.

Yea I'm free, freeballin'.


	5. Edge of Everfree

A Drop of the Creature

_Edge of Everfree_

As my song ended, I received a warm round of applause, and more than a few looks of confusion. I figured that some of the references wouldn't be understood by a race of beings that usually went mostly naked anyway. Why have a name for something that nobody notices?

"Wow Louis, you really have an awesome voice! You should sing more often." Dash was the first to greet me as I came back to the table.

"Yea! My Louie really can sing, you should hear him in the shower, and he ain't bad lookin in the shower either." Pinkie leered at me, before my evil glare of retribution made her backpedal. "Oops, I mean Louis. Eheh. Not that I peek on you in the shower or anything..." She led off with an innocent whistle, looking away from me. I just rolled my eyes.

"Yea, my mom was big into music, and even made me take a few lessons. I hated it, even if I was good at it." I took a swig of my drink to emphasise my ennui over the subject.

"Well I thought it was lovely, you should sing more. I read that the more you practice, the stronger your voice gets, and the greater a range one has. With a voice like yours, it could only get better!" Twilight practically gushed, causing me to lean back.

"Yeeah, not interested, but thanks for the compliment, princess." I snarked in response.

"Oh, please, call me Twilight. We are all friends here!" She piped back, cheerfully. "But, I'm curious. What is 'Freeballing'?"

This prompted a laugh from Dash, as she tried to explain. "It's when you go around with no underwear on."

"Okay, but isn't that what you do all the time, Dash?" Twilight returned, looking confused.

This earned a bit of a blush from Rainbow Dash, who sputtered, "I'm just sensitive, and they chafe, okay? Besides, it's a bit different when a guy does it. Especially a human, with their stallion bits hanging out."

This got a furious blush from the princess as she processed the image. "Bu-but, that's. Eew?" She looked at me, eyes wide and pupils shrunken. "Is that why you wear pants all the time?"

"Oh-kay!" I decided to change the subject, "Dash, lemme have another shot of that whiskey!" As she hoofed it over to me I realized something. "So won't the owner get upset that we brought our own booze? I know most bars on Earth frown upon it."

"Oh, no way! You already met the owner, Louis! There's no way that Lyra will get upset at anything you do." Rainbow Dash chuckled, and winked at me.

"Wait, Lyra owns this place?" I looked around in surprise, getting nods from the other girls.

"Why darling, why do you think she lives upstairs?" Rarity responded. And at that moment I remembered the entrance to the bar, a sign over the door proclaiming it 'The Little White Lyre', and wondering why the word 'Liar' had been misspelled. It all made sense now.

"Makes sense. So who else is up for a shot?" I looked around getting nods from Applejack and Dash, and a frantic nod from Pinkie.

"Aww, the apple stuff is all gone though!" Pinkie moaned.

I looked around, and sure enough, the bottle was not in front of me where I had left it before the song. Instead it was across the table, laying on its side, empty. Next to it was an equally empty seat.

"Umm, anyone know where Fluttershy went?" The only warning I got was widening eyes as I was suddenly wrapped in feathers. A warm muzzle nuzzled me from behind, and I went rigid as a soft, melodic voice whispered in my ear.

"Oh my, Pinkie was right. You really are a cutie, aren't you?" I began to sweat, and not just from the incredible warmth of her wings. "I just want to take you home and cuddle you, like a big hairless bear!"

"Hey! Hooves off my man!" Pinkie yelled out, looking indignant.

"Watch out! She's in 'Cuddle-Wild-Animal' mode!" Dash yelled out, holding back a laugh.

"Quick, somepony git something cute an cuddly to distract her!" "Applejack was my hero.

"Aww, you are just the cutest little shaved monkey, aren't you? Momma wants to feed you and cuddle you, and sing you to sleep." She soft voice only made me begin to panic more, and the overwhelming smell of apples and alcohol coming off her breath singed my nose hairs. This was one plastered mare I had wrapped around me, and her wings were far stronger than her frail appearance suggested.

"Okay, Fluttershy. Now we don't want to piss off Pinkie, since I am her date tonight. You know how she can get." My point was emphasized by a nod and a snort from the pink mare herself.

"Oh, that's alright. I don't think Pinkie would mind sharing. We are friends, after all." The look of shock on my face was mirrored on Pinkie's, but grew more stricken as Pinkie's devolved into an evil grin while she stroked an imaginary beard in thought.

"Fuck no, don't even think about it!" I cried out, getting a fake pout from the pink mare.

"Okay Fluttershy, that's enough of that." I heard Dash say from behind me, before hearing a sound like a dog squeak toy, and feeling the wings around me pull away with a snap. "Hah! Works every time!"

I turned to look back at a rather smug looking Rainbow Dash, as Fluttershy blushed from nose to tail, while hiding behind her hair. "You grow up with a mare, you lean all her secret tickle spots."

Just as suddenly, she let out a squawk like a startled chicken, and lept into the air, blushing furiously herself. "Ain't that the truth!" A proud Pinkie licked her muzzle from behind the startled pegasus.

"Okay, that was a little gross." The princess interjected before things could escalate. "Fluttershy, why don't you sing next, since you seem to be in an outgoing mood all of a sudden?

"Um, yes! I think I would like that very much." She blushed, looking back at me one more time before approaching the stage.

"Dis gonna be good!" Proclaimed Applejack, as her friend talked to the DJ. "Fluttershy has one of the sweetest voices in all 'Questria, but she's always too shy to sing."

"Oh yes, this will be a rare treat!" Rarity piped in, giving her own praise.

Suddenly all the house lights went out, leaving us in near darkness, as a spotlight illuminated the stage. One can only assume it was to help the now not-so-shy pegasus deal with her lingering stage fright, by hiding the audience. But then the music started, and we all forgot where we were as Fluttershy began to sing.

* * *

**"Edge Of Everfree" -Fluttershy**

Just like the peg-a-sus,

Sings a song,

Sounds like she's singin'.

Yay-yay-yay!

Just like the peg-a-sus,

Sings a song,

Sounds like she's singin'.

Yay, baby, yaay!

Said, yay.

And the days go by,

Like a feather in the wind.

In the home that is my own,

I begin again.

Said to my friend, baby,

Nothin' else mattered.

He was no more,

(He was no more),

Than a bunny then.

Well, he seemed broken hearted,

Somethin' within him.

But the moment,

That I first laid,

Eyes on him.

All alone on the edge of Everfree

Just like the peg-a-sus,

Sings a song,

Sounds like she's singin'.

Yay-yay-yay!

Just like the peg-a-sus,

Sings a song,

Sounds like she's singin'.

Yay, baby, yaay!

Said, yay.

Well, I went today.

Maybe I will go again.

Tomorrow, yeah, yeah.

Well, the trees there,

Well they were hauntingly familiar.

When I see you doin',

What I try to do for me,

With their words of a poet.

And a voice from a bird,

And a melody.

Nothin' else mattered.

Just like the peg-a-sus,

Sings a song,

Sounds like she's singin'.

Yay-yay-yay!

Just like the peg-a-sus,

Sings a song,

Sounds like she's singin'.

Yay, baby, yaay!

Said, yay.

The clouds never expect it,

When it rains.

But the tree changes colours.

But the tree,

Does not change.

So with the slow graceful growth,

Of age,

I went forth with an age old,

Desire to help,

On the edge of Everfree

Just like the peg-a-sus,

Sings a song,

Sounds like she's singin'.

Yay-yay-yay!

Just like the peg-a-sus,

Sings a song,

Sounds like she's singin'.

Yay, baby, yaay!

Said, yay.

Well then suddenly,

There was no trees left standing.

In the woods, yeah, yeah.

In a flood of fears,

That nopony heard them fall at all.

When I went searchin' for an answer,

Up the stairs and down the hall.

Not to find an answer,

Just to hear the call,

Of a nightbird singin',

(Come away),

(Come away).

Just like the peg-a-sus,

Sings a song,

Sounds like she's singin'.

Yay-yay-yay!

Just like the peg-a-sus,

Sings a song,

Sounds like she's singin'.

Yay, baby, yaay!

Said, yay.

Well, I hug you (well, I hug you),

In the morning (in the morning).

And I hug you (and I hug you),

At nightfall (at nightfall).

Sometime to be near you,

Is to learn not to fear you,

My love.

I am a year older than you.

(I am a year older than you).

Just like the peg-a-sus,

Sings a song,

Sounds like she's singin'.

Yay, baby, yay!

Said, yaay!

* * *

As the song ended, there was a stunned silence as the siren song still held our minds in its lovely, feathered grip. And then suddenly the entire room erupted in cheers and hoof stomping, as the lights came up and left a shyly smiling pegasus basking the adoration of her newly won fans. With a squeak, she launched herself into a stage dive at the audience. The move caught the rest by surprise, and most moved out of the way, but myself, I was ready as she landed in my arms, flattening me to the floor.

"Ouch. Careful there Flutterbutt. You ponies aren't as light and fluffy as you look." I chuckled as I tried to catch my breath. Soon enough her friends arrived to help her up as she blushed and apologized profusely.

"I am so sorry, I don't know what came over me!" She stammered.

"Yea, next time use your wings, Fluttershy! You're a pegasus, for Pete's sake!" Dash laughed as she tried to scold her friend.

While we wandered back to the table, we all laughed, as the other patrons cheered her on, causing her to blush and hide behind her mane again. It was so damn cute, and I kept my hand on her back to reassure her. We felt like the entourage of some big time pop star as we shielded her from the ravenous fans. One stallion even yelled for her to sign his horn, getting a mug upside his head from his girlfriend sitting next to him.

Finally back at our seats, I got one more winghug from the yellow mare. "Thanks for catching me, Louis." she whispered in my ear, before the death glare from Pinkie caused her to make that squeaky toy noise again as she smiled, before scuttling back to her seat.


	6. Party in Your Soul

A Drop of the Creature

_Party in Your Soul_

As the song ended, there was a stunned silence as the siren song still held our minds in its lovely, feathered grip. And then suddenly the entire room erupted in cheers and hoof stomping, as the lights came up and left a shyly smiling pegasus basking the adoration of her newly won fans. With a squeak, she launched herself into a stage dive at the audience. The move caught the rest by surprise, and most moved out of the way, but myself, I was ready as she landed in my arms, flattening me to the floor.

"Ouch. Careful there Flutterbutt. You ponies aren't as light and fluffy as you look." I chuckled as I tried to catch my breath. Soon enough her friends arrived to help her up as she blushed and apologized profusely.

"I am so sorry, I don't know what came over me!" She stammered.

"Yea, next time use your wings, Fluttershy! You're a pegasus, for Pete's sake!" Dash laughed as she tried to scold her friend.

While we wandered back to the table, we all laughed, as the other patrons cheered her on, causing her to blush and hide behind her mane again. It was so damn cute, and I kept my hand on her back to reassure her. We felt like the entourage of some big time pop star as we shielded her from the ravenous fans. One stallion even yelled for her to sign his horn, getting a mug upside his head from his girlfriend sitting next to him.

Finally back at our seats, I got one more winghug from the yellow mare. "Thanks for catching me, Louis." she whispered in my ear, before the death glare from Pinkie caused her to make that squeaky toy noise again as she smiled, before scuttling back to her seat.

And so as the night went on, each of the mares made their way to the bathroom to break their seal and return their beer rentals. Last of the bunch, being a veteran drinker, I wandered off to inspect the pony facilities myself. I just knew there would be some dirty girl talk about me as I left, but I didn't care. I was having the time of my life, and had a nice buzz going.

Needless to say it took a moment to determine the signs as represented by muzzle type, and made a safe bet of using the door that had a stallion walking out of it. The stalls were all equipped with what looked like giant urinals, which made sense for a quadruped that could do their business standing. I was just glad I only had to piss, as I unzipped and took aim.

"What a night, eh Louis?" I nearly pissed myself, quite literally, as I heard Spike from the next stall.

"Yep, one of the better parties I been to. Not used to having so many women at the table, but it's not so bad." I chatted as I concentrated on my aim.

"Naw, this isn't a party. You gotta come to one of the old skool Pinkie Parties. Town's been dead since she left. That mare is crazy." I heard him chuckle. "I can't believe you haven't hit that already. She's crazy about you, dude."

"Meh, I said it before, I just don't find myself attracted to her. It'd be too weird. Part of me sees her like the little sister I never had, and part of me just sees her as an animal. Neither of those are sexy to me."

"Wish could say I understood. I grew up with them, and wanted to be with a mare for the longest time. I finally gave up and tried to find a nice dragon girl. Turns out dragon chicks are all bitches. I mean, rip your heart out, power hungry bitches." I heard him snort, and could smell something burning. "But at least they are upfront about it. Some girls drag your tail along for years before dumping you."

"Rarity?" I guessed.

"Yea. Used me, abused me, then told me she just wasn't into dragons. At least you told Pinkie up front." I heard the toilet flush, and finished myself.

As I emerged, I joined Spike washing up. He steamed his claws dry with a grin. "Just be careful man, everypony loves Pinkie. If you break her heart, they will break you." A gleam of fire entered his eyes as he looked at me with a bitter smile.

"Don't worry about that. I already broke her heart once, and we worked our way through it." I sighed, looking at my own dripping hands. "She's a good friend, and I don't ever want to lose that. But I will never be anything more."

"You're a good guy, Louis. For a human." Grinning, he punched me in the arm, and walked out, leaving me rubbing the sore spot. Fucker was strong!

As I made my way back to the table, I saw that all the girls were back, and that Pinkie was bouncing to see me. I slid in, and scritched her behind the ears, getting a purr of pleasure, and some snickers from the others.

"Oh, I was waiting for you to get back! I am gonna go next, and wanted you to hear my song." With a grin, she bounced over to the stage, and tossed a record to the DJ, who caught it in a reddish glow.

Somehow I managed to miss where exactly the record came from, but dismissed it as the music started to play. I had to pour three shots during the song, because I sure as hell wasn't drunk enough.

* * *

**"Party In Your Soul" -Pinkie Pie**

I'm your only friend

I'm not your only friend

But I'm a little Pinkie friend

But really I'm not actually your friend

But I am.

Little pony in the outlet by the light switch,

Who watches over you?

Throw a little party in your soul.

Not to put a party hat on it,

Say I'm the only bee in your bonnet.

Throw a little party in your soul.

I have a secret to tell,

From my magical well.

It's a simple message and I'm leaving out the whistles and bells.

So the room must listen to me,

Filly buster vigilantly.

My name is Pinkie Pie one note spelled P-I-E

My smile's infinite.

Like the Longines Symponette it doesn't rest.

Little pony in the outlet by the light switch,

Who watches over you?

Throw a little party in your soul.

Not to put a party hat on it,

Say I'm the only bee in your bonnet.

Throw a little party in your soul.

I'm your only friend.

I'm not your only friend.

But I'm a little glowing friend.

But really I'm not actually your friend.

But I am.

There's a picture opposite me,

Of my rock farming family,

Which stood on rocky shores and kept the fields all laughter free.

Though I respect that a lot,

I'd be fired if that were my job,

After painting all the rocks, and making them party until they drop!

Pink pony of friendliness,

Like bestest friend, its always near.

Little pony in the outlet by the light switch,

Who watches over you?

Throw a little party in your soul.

Not to put a party hat on it,

Say I'm the only bee in your bonnet.

Throw a little party in your soul.

(and while you're at it

Keep the nightlight on inside the

Party in your soul)

Not to put a party hat on it,

Say I'm the only bee in your bonnet

Make a little birdhouse in your soul

Little pony in the outlet by the light switch, (and while you're at it)

Who watches over you? (keep the nightlight on inside the)

Throw a little party in your soul. (party in your soul)

Not to put a party hat on it,

Say I'm the only bee in your bonnet.

Throw a little party in your soul.

Little pony in the outlet by the light switch, (and while you're at it)

Who watches over you? (keep the nightlight on inside the)

Throw a little party in your soul. (party in your soul)

Not to put a party hat on it,

Say I'm the only bee in your bonnet.

Throw a little party in your soul.

* * *

As the song ended, I had to locate my jaw, just moments before I was tackled by my date. "What the fuck did I just listen to?"

"Oh, that was one of my favorite songs! It's by the group called 'They Might Be Clydesdales'!" She giggled and gave me another hug.

"Oh, I know them! You shoulda sang 'Particle Mare' instead! I love that song." Dash grinned at her pink friend.

"Oh, I know, but they have so many great songs, I can never decide!" Pinkie grinned with her eyes closed, as the rest of the table looked just as confused as I was.

"Oh-kay. Who is up for more shots?" I called, as I retrieved the bottle of liquor from it's feathery grip once more. All hooves went up, and shots were passed around.

Holding my drink high, I looked around the smiling faces of my newest friends, and thought a moment before proposing a toast. "To friendship and bars, may they never be far!" I was repeated by the others, followed by a round of coughing as the booze burned its way down our throats. This was going to be a good night.

As the night wore on, more drinks were had. Lyra made another appearance with more high class booze, and even managed to stick around for more than one shot. She still was a bit of a lightweight, but she could pack away some cider.

Spike eventually took a turn at the stage, wheeling out a piano from somewhere, and playing his own music. He did an amazing performance singing 'Piano Mare', and then followed it up with an encore of 'Green Balls of Fire', which he also managed to shoot across the room, much to the amazement of the crowd.

After that things began to get more than a little hazy, up until the moment I woke up in Pinkie's bed. Fully clothed. With Pinkie apparently passed out in the bathtub in the next room wearing a traffic cone on her head. Which was rather odd considering they didn't have traffic cones in Equestria.

Oh well, at least I was nice and comfy under this warm purple and yellow feather blanket.

Oh shit...

Clothes still on, means nothing happened, right?

Right?


	7. Song List

A Drop of the Creature

_Song List_

"Lucky Mare" -Rarity

Lucky Man -Emerson, Lake and Palmer

* * *

"Filly Jean" -Applejack

Billy Jean -Michael Jackson

* * *

"Pony Girl" -Twilight Sparkle, feat. Spike Draco

Barbie Girl -Aqua

* * *

"I Love This Bar" -Rainbow Dash

I Love This Bar -Toby Keith

"Red Solo Cup" Rainbow Dash

Red Solo Cup -Toby Keith

* * *

"Freeballing" -Louis Morgan

Freefalling -Tom Petty

* * *

"Edge of Everfree" -Fluttershy

Edge of Seventeen -Stevie Nicks

* * *

"Party in Your Soul" -Pinkie Pie

Lighthouse in Your Soul -They Might Be Giants


End file.
